


Эти яростные страсти, эти шансы

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Иисус гребаный Христос, он влюблен в Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Эти яростные страсти, эти шансы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these furious passions, these chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480360) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



Так будь же свидетелем вновь — расскажи о двух армиях мощных,  
О войске стремительном, славном,— поведай о том, что видел,  
Что врезалось в память тебе. Какие битвы,  
Победы и пораженья, осады навек ты запомнил?

Лондон, 1941 год.

Иисус гребаный Христос, он влюблен в Кроули.

Азирафаэль хлопает себя ладонью по губам, словно боясь сказать вслух разом и богохульство, и ругательство, и осознание того, что он влюблен в Кроули. Он с силой прижимает пальцы к приоткрытым от шока губам.

Другой рукой он сжимает драгоценный саквояж с книгами, который Кроули сохранил для него — Кроули, который так хорошо его знал, что раньше, чем сам Азирафаэль, понял, что ему надо.

Кроули, который сделал все, что только мог, несмотря на смертельный огонь и возможность развоплотиться, чтобы спасти несколько хрупких вещей, которые имели значение для Азирафаэля. Кроули, которого он не видел слишком долго, но который всегда появлялся, несмотря ни на что, чтобы спасти его от нелепых ситуаций, в которых Азирафаэль оказывался слишком часто.

Только Кроули, один лишь Кроули на всей Земле, над ней и под ней мог подумать и сделать это для Азирафаэля.

И Азирафаэль внезапно, недовольно, взволнованно, фантастически, ужасающе, полностью и бесповоротно влюбляется в Кроули. Кроули, который появился неожиданно в своей фетровой шляпе.

Это не внезапно, нет, не совсем так. Это нечестно. Азирафаэль знал об этом уже давно, но потребовался обжигающий жар немецкой бомбы и прохладная кожаная ручка саквояжа в его руке, чтобы вытащить все на поверхность.

Он застывает, не осознавая ничего, кроме сильнейшей, удушающей любви к Кроули, а объект его чувств резко оборачивается.

— Что? — спрашивает Кроули. — Не подвозить?

Азирафаэль кашляет — это, по его мнению, можно объяснить облаками пыли, которые поднимаются из воронки на месте разрушенной церкви. Издалека доносится вой сирен воздушной тревоги. Азирафаэль заставляет себя выйти из оцепенения, а свои ноги — начать двигаться и догнать Кроули, хоть у него и кружится голова.

Бентли — единственная машина во всем Лондоне, которая до сих пор блестит, но не потому, что это могут увидеть люди, и не потому, что местные власти отслеживают движение автомобиля, когда он скользит по разбитым улицам.

Азирафаэль садится, сложив руки. Саквояж с книгами зажат между его ног, Кроули болтает о зверском военном времени так, будто ни прошло ни одного года, и Азирафаэль еще никогда так не радовался тому, что ему не нужно дышать.

Когда они подъезжают к книжному магазину — чудесным образом пережившему Блиц, как и улицы вокруг него — Кроули, кажется, чувствует, что что-то не так.

— Азирафаэль?

— Что? Да, дорогой?

— Мы стоим тут уже пять минут, — машина и правда затихла по приказу Кроули. — Это все еще твой магазин?

— О, я… — запинаясь, бормочет Азирафаэль, — Я… Я сожалею обо всех сюрпризах и двойных играх, что случились этим вечером, и об этом ужасном взрыве. Мои мысли, кажется, были немного в другом месте.

Брови Кроули сошлись на переносице — так близко к выражению тревоги, как только возможно, — скрываясь за темными очками. Азирафаэль скучал по его глазам.

О, Господи, ох, блять, Азирафаэль скучал по его глазам.

— Я тебя провожу, — говорит Кроули, и когда Азирафаэль издает едва слышный звук о-серьезно-не-беспокойся в знак протеста, он обходит машину, распахивает пассажирскую дверь и предлагает руку.

Азирафаэлю страшно дотронуться до него. Азирафаэлю ничего не хочется так же сильно. Смотреть больше не на что, поэтому он наконец хватает Кроули за предплечье и позволяет демону потянуть его, вытаскивая наружу.

— Книги, — еле слышно шепчет Азирафаэль, и Кроули, снисходительно закатив глаза, поднимает их второй раз за вечер. И держит Азирафаэля за руку, позволив саквояжу болтаться на другой руке. Азирафаэля провожают в магазин, двери и замки которого распахиваются перед Кроули так, будто он тоже там живет.

(Как будто он там живет!)

Азирафаэль хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же он дал Кроули такой свободный доступ. Ему нужно вырваться из этого… тумана. Это паническое, больное от любви состояние — нечто совершенно новое, слишком новое, чтобы осознать, что это такое.

Ради Бога, ведь идет война. Любая война ужасна, но эта в жестокости и ужасе превзошла все, которые он когда-либо видел. Новая дилемма Азирафаэля ничего не значит — по крайней мере так он убеждает себя. Во всяком случае, тут ничего нельзя сделать.

Он отстраняется от Кроули и идет закрывать дверь — до того момента ему и не приходило в голову, что Кроули, возможно, собирается уйти, что Кроули может хотеть пойти куда-то еще или с кем-то еще встретиться.

Но Кроули не возражает.

Затем Азирафаэль опускает тяжелые плотные шторы, проверяет, суетясь, что они хорошо закреплены. Лавка погружается в темноту, и Кроули помогает, зажигая масляные лампы несколькими резкими щелчками пальцев.

— Мне не нравится то, что ты сделал с этим местом, — тихо говорит он, нарушив молчание.

Азирафаэль почти начинает смеяться, довольно истерично, и ему кажется, что Кроули мог бы к нему присоединиться. Даже после всего, что они видели на протяжении веков, эти жестокие и трагические дни сильно давят, и оба они измучены, истощены.

Замечание Кроули граничит с шуткой, потому что книжный магазин — печальная тень самого себя. Повсюду густая пыль, книги на полках под разными углами, в коврах зияют дыры, и вокруг разбросан целый зверинец как чистых, так и грязных чайных чашек. В эти дни Азирафаэль редко открывает магазин — если вообще открывает.

Лондон — скорлупа, раздавленная под ногами, его жители в агонии, и все, что Азирафаэль может — распространять столько маленьких чудес каждый день, сколько возможно, дабы попытаться облегчить людские страдания. Это похоже на попытку бросать камень в океан, чтобы вызвать волны, но он все же не останавливается, все же это делает.

— Я опасался… — Азирафаэль колеблется, бросается спасать резко наклонившуюся стопку книг, пока она не упала, — что раз я тебя не видел, значит, твоя сторона была занята. Этим, — он неуверенно, дрожаще пожимает плечами.

— Нет, — отвечает Кроули, стараясь не выглядеть обиженным. Он, кажется, рад их воссоединению и не хочет рисковать, ссорясь так быстро. — Не пойми меня превратно, мы творим там мелкие гадости, но люди… Люди устроили все сами. У них рождаются идеи похуже, чем у нас внизу, — он указывает большим пальцем в пол.

Азирафаэль ужасно рад это слышать — частично — услышать подтверждение, хотя в глубине души он знает, что Кроули не стал бы добровольно причинять миру, и без того воющему от горя, еще больше боли. Глубокий, высеченный внутри страх, с которым живет Азирафаэль, начинает отступать, как только он понимает, что Кроули не был замешан.

— Дорогой мальчик, — говорит Азирафаэль, не в силах это проглотить. — Я скучал по твоей компании.

Кроули не особо старается скрыть свою ухмылку. Она нерешительно скользит по его губам.

— Теперь я здесь, ангел, — отвечает он.

— Выпьем? — выпаливает Азирафаэль, возвращая их на хорошо знакомую землю.

— Я уж думал, что ты никогда не предложишь, — говорит Кроули. Он излучает облегчение, над которым Азирафаэль пока не решается задуматься слишком пристально.

Они оба, с лампами в руках, уходят в заднюю часть магазина. Азирафаэль не сохранил это место в хорошем состоянии, но Кроули, похоже, не возражает. Он ставит лампу на боковой столик, затем, без комментариев, перекладывает с дивана на пол шатающуюся башню из книг. И, как и всегда, раскидывается на диване, и даже если из-за мусора Азирафаэля там стало меньше места, поза Кроули неизменна. Он прекрасно вписывается в этот хаос.

Азирафаэль, думая об этом, наливает им две щедрые порции виски. Во время войны кажется неправильным предаваться излишествам, которых другие граждане лишены. Раз все живут на пайке, то и он не должен отличаться. Он говорит об этом Кроули, передавая напиток, пытаясь и одновременно не пытаясь коснуться его пальцев, и почти умудряется пролить виски.

Кроули беззаботно улыбается, и Азирафаэль сглатывает.

— Не думал, что сегодня напьюсь, — говорит Кроули, — но в следующий раз принесу немного вина, которое припрятал, — я выучил урок после осады Парижа.

Азирафаэль усаживается в кресле и делает, как он надеется, довольно размеренный глоток. Выпивка обжигает, заставляя сосредоточиться.

— А чего ты ожидал?

— Прости?

— От сегодняшнего вечера. Знаешь, ты пошел на серьезный риск. Твоя сторона обязательно заметит столь бурное вмешательство с твоим участием в самом центре Лондона, — объясняет Азирафаэль. Он снова делает глоток, уже не такой размеренный.

— Взорвалась церковь, — поспешно напоминает Кроули, вытягивая свои ноги в милю длиной и скрещивая их в лодыжках. — Если они что-то заметили, то уверен, они в восторге. Наверное, я заработал себе медаль, — он покачивает жидкость в бокале изящным движением запястья. — Я же тебе сказал. Мне не нравится видеть тебя в неловком положении или развоплощенным, и ты связался не с теми людьми. С худшими из тех, кого можно выбрать на данный момент. Увидев, что ситуация достигла точки кипения, я вмешался. Все очень просто.

— Ладно, — говорит Азирафаэль.

— Не думай об этом дважды. Я вот не думаю.

— Было ужасно хорошо, что ты… Я рад, что ты там оказался, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Без тебя я бы долго расхлебывал эту кашу.

— Ты любишь кашу, — соглашается Кроули, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону от благодарностей Азирафаэля, словно они вызывают у него зуд. — Теперь действительно…

— Но мне следует должным образом поблагодарить тебя… за книги.

Кроули становится напряженным в своей вытянутой позе, отодвигается от света лампы.

— Да пустяки, — говорит он, и за темными стеклами очков нельзя ничего прочесть. — Не о чем беспокоиться.

— Для меня это очень много значило, — возражает Азирафаэль. Он не в состоянии принимать многочисленные предложения помощи Кроули и оставлять их без внимания.

— Это не было… не было моей целью, — бормочет Кроули.

— Тогда зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает Азирафаэль вместо того, чтобы увести разговор в сторону, — кажется, он, словно собака за костью, гонится за своей судьбой.

— Я знал, как ты расстроишься, если потеряешь их, — объясняет Кроули. — Ты бы поднял кошачий вой на всю ночь, а возможно, и на все десятилетие. Мне было гораздо легче спасти их, чем выслушивать все это.

— Хммм, — тянет Азирафаэль. Он достаточно долго знает Кроули, чтобы точно отличать, когда тот лжет или, по крайней мере, не говорит всей правды.

Полный паники, чрезвычайно громкий голос, который возник в его сознании с криком о том, что он влюблен в Кроули, теперь настойчиво вопит, что Кроули любит его в ответ — что Кроули любит его дольше, чем Азирафаэль может помнить. Сотни мелких жестов Кроули за тысячелетия складываются во что-то гораздо большее, и разворачиваются, как катушка пленки, перед глазами Азирафаэля.

— Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, — в отчаянии говорит Кроули, допивая виски.

Азирафаэль повторяет его движение, затем неуклюже ставит пустой стакан на ковер. Ему нужно…

Ему нужно покончить с этим, разобраться, классифицировать и убрать на дальнюю полку. Это невозможная ситуация, которая не имеет должного решения. И они рискуют нарушить Соглашение, которое так хорошо помогало им обоим, если не начнут контролировать себя. Он только что вернул Кроули.

— До меня дошло, что я тебя люблю, — говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули застывает на месте. Он настолько неподвижен, что Азирафаэль задумывается, не остановил ли кто-то из них время инстинктивно, дабы оттянуть приближающийся разговор. Оцепенение Кроули длится несколько мгновений, а потом он задает вопрос — наполовину задушенно, наполовину хрипло:

— Ты ведь ангел. Ты всех любишь?

— Энтони, — натянуто произносит Азирафаэль, пробуя имя на вкус и находя его подходящим, не оставляя места для спора. — Сними эти проклятые очки.

После удара сердца Кроули поднимает руку и подчиняется. Его желтые глаза округлились в свете лампы, и эмоции, скрывающиеся в них, — смесь двух чувств, которых Азирафаэль раньше не замечал: ранимость и страх. Кроули моргает и закрывается, все исчезает, он жмурится и ждет.

— Прошу, позволь мне исправиться, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Мне следовало уточнить. До меня дошло, что я в тебя влюблен.

— Тогда… тогда это шутка, — пытается понять Кроули. — В чем ее суть?

— Я думаю, что ты тоже можешь быть в меня влюблен, — говорит Азирафаэль, стараясь быть вежливым и не утверждать этого, хотя теперь, готовый это признать, он чувствует, как волны любви исходят от Кроули так настойчиво, что удивительно, как они не сбивают его с ног.

— Азирафаэль, — говорит Кроули.

— Мой дорогой Кроули.

Они сидят так в течении драгоценного, золотого отрезка времени, который длится, как Азирафаэль сосчитал, примерно сорок четыре секунды. И все же он прекрасен, он совершенен, этот яркий, сияющий всплеск тепла и согласия, Азирафаэль никогда не испытывал подобного и думает, что Кроули тоже. Любить и быть любимым в ответ! Есть песня — или семь миллионов песен — об этом. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько человечным, таким живым на этой Земле, таким счастливым.

Он прижимает это чудесное знание к сердцу, а затем складывает и пытается спрятать.

— Это, конечно, никогда не случится, — говорит он. — Нам нужен план.

Выражение лица Кроули меняется от змеи, греющейся в их новом тепле, на сильно обожженное.

— П… план?

— Конечно, — отвечает Азирафаэль. — Мы ангел и демон. Это неслыханно. Это явно ошибка. Как только наши конторы узнают об этом, последует — прости, мой дорогой — адская расплата и Бог знает какое наказание. Нет, ты же знаешь, что мы не можем даже подумать… В самом деле, почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Ты только что сказал, что любишь меня, — цедит Кроули сквозь зубы, — а теперь говоришь, что не можешь это делать?

— Ну, я не думаю, что это пройдет, — отвечает Азирафаэль. — Нет, я уверен, что не перестану. Но насчет действий… Очевидно, что это невозможно, Кроули. Это невозможно.

— Это вполне возможно, если я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня!

— От криков легче не станет, — говорит Азирафаэль. Все идет совсем не так, как надо. Он ожидал, что Кроули захочет проветриться, чтобы они могли разделиться и оставить произошедшее позади. Но он должен был предвидеть, что демоническая реакция Кроули будет какой угодно, только не практичной. Честно говоря, и с его стороны не слишком-то практично чувствовать такую чудесную дрожь, когда Кроули впервые заявляет, что любит его, даже если его голос звучит грубо. Практичность можно выбросить в окно. — Давай я налью тебе еще выпить.

— Я, блять, не хочу пить, — говорит Кроули. Кажется, этой ночью многое случается впервые. Он встает на ноги и начинает расхаживать, делая неровные зигзаги вокруг стопок книг на полу. — Я хочу, чтобы мне позволили любить тебя, — одна стопка рушится, но собирается обратно сама по себе. — Шесть тысяч лет, ангел. Шесть тысяч лет, и я слышу, как ты это говоришь, а потом заявляешь, что нам нужен план, чтобы уберечь себя от этого.

— Пожалуйста, — Азирафаэль царапает растрепанную голову. — Мне очень жаль, но ты должен понять — они никогда не оставят нас в покое, никогда. Они узнают, и они разлучат нас, и я не смогу снова тебя увидеть. Ты не можешь просить меня об этом. Ты этого не сделаешь, я знаю, что не сделаешь.

— Просто невероятно, как ты стараешься не смотреть правде в лицо, — говорит Кроули, но его голос становится менее грубым и серьезным. Он грустный. — Им нет дела до нас, ангел. За все это время они так и не раскрыли наше Соглашение, почему ты думаешь…

Азирафаэль отворачивается и смотрит в никуда.

— О, — понимает Кроули. — О. Ты думаешь, что Она бы не одобрила. Вот и все. Нельзя открыто любить непрощаемого. Можно Пасть самому, а мы не можем этого допустить, не так ли?..

— Я этого не говорил, — шепчет Азирафаэль.

— Можешь считать, что сказал. Я не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, будто у Нее есть план для всего, и что Она причастна ко всему, но при этом не считаешь, что то, что происходит между нами, — тоже Ее воля.

Это заставляет Азирафаэля молчать дольше. Некоторое время он подбирает слова.

— То, что Она дала, — это свобода воли, способность отличать добро от зла и принимать правильные решения. Ангел и демон вместе — это по сути своей неправильно. Так уж заведено. Это неестественно. Это противоречит Ее законам. Это — искушение — предназначено для того, чтобы ему сопротивляться. Конечно, мы не можем знать Ее План до конца, это…

— Если ты скажешь «непостижимо», я уйду и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь, — огрызается Кроули, и теперь в чертах его лица достаточно Адского Пламени, чтобы желудок Азирафаэля сжался. — Это будет твоя вина, любовь моя, и больше ничья.

Азирафаэль верит ему.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не надо, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, сядь обратно, чтобы мы могли все обсудить.

Возникает явное напряжение, от которого Кроули едва не отшатывается и не катапультируется из магазина. Но в конце концов он позволяет себе шагнуть в другом направлении, снова падая на диван. В его позе нет обычной дерзкой беззаботности. Он опирается локтем на подлокотник дивана, закрывает рукой глаза и лоб и не смотрит на Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль же обнаруживает, что не в силах смотреть куда-либо еще. Он складывает руки на коленях, чтобы хоть как-то с ними справиться.

— Прости, что я так плохо начал. Я никогда… мне никогда не приходило в голову, как нужно вести такой разговор.

Кроули издает неопределенный звук.

— Я не вижу, что должно измениться, — продолжает Азирафаэль. — Соглашение так хорошо работало, и мы наслаждаемся обществом друг друга, ведь так? Разве не утешительно будет знать, что мы оба испытываем одно и то же? Я думал… я думал, что ты будешь счастлив.

— Был, — говорит Кроули, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь и не убирая руку, закрывающую лицо. — В течении сорока четырех секунд я был самым счастливым существом во вселенной. И тут я, блять, облажался.

Значит, он тоже считал. Азирафаэль вздрагивает, удивляясь тому, как много боли проникает в недавно открытые места в его сердце. Почему должно быть так больно следовать по пути, который ясно определен небесным указом?

Спустя некоторое время в самой неловкой тишине, которая когда-либо была между ними, Кроули наконец тяжело выдыхает, словно выбираясь из лабиринта.

— Неважно. Я уверен, что ты прав. Должно быть, ты прав. Мы вернемся к тому, что было. Мы будем мешать друг другу, а когда все это безумие закончится, мы будем ужинать, и ходить на концерты, и на открытия галерей, и в музеи, и иногда я буду приходить, чтобы спасти тебя, и я буду продолжать любить тебя, Азирафаэль, и это не будет иметь никакого значения.

— Для меня это важно, — говорит Азирафаэль. Его горло болезненно сжимается. — Для меня это очень важно. И я буду любить тебя в ответ. Почему этого недостаточно?

Кроули отводит руку от глаз. Они вспыхивают золотом во мраке.

— Если бы этого было достаточно, ты бы не удерживал нас от… как ты очаровательно выразился? Ах да, действий. Что толку, если я не смогу все время говорить тебе об этом, и покупать мелочи, которые заставляют меня думать о тебе, когда я где-то в другом месте, и тянуться к твоей руке за обеденным столом, и…

— Прекрати! — обрывает Азирафаэль, его сердце бьется слишком быстро. — Просто перестань, пожалуйста.

Кроули на мгновение замолкает, он закрывает рот, излучая теперь сильнейшее страдания вместо безграничного обожания, что ощущается как удар по голове.

— Если бы я мог перестать любить тебя, то сделал бы это еще где-то в Месопотамии, — Кроули забирается вглубь дивана, скорее смирившись, чем рассердившись. — Если ты думаешь, что я не пробовал — не пробовал всего, что можно только вообразить, однажды даже пытался проспать столетие… Пытался оставить тебя в покое, пока ты не заваривал очередную кашу… Пытался убедить себя, что это бессмысленно, потому что ты никогда не будешь… Никогда не сможешь… — он качает головой. — Теперь еще хуже — знать, что ты можешь. Но не будешь. Я поверить не могу, но это хуже.

— О, — говорит Азирафаэль, и ему кажется, будто и он сам начинает излучать страдание. — Мне очень жаль.

— Ну ладно. Я пойду.

— Нет! — говорит Азирафаэль так резко, что они оба вздрагивают, и Кроули смотрит на него из-под прикрывающей лицо ладони. — Ничего не должно поменяться. В любой другой вечер ты бы сидел здесь до утра, пил и разговаривал со мной. Ты не можешь сейчас уйти, просто не можешь…

— Ангел, — Кроули начинает потирать лоб маленькими кругами, словно пытаясь прогнать страшную головную боль. — Не знаю, что ты обо мне думаешь, но я не такой хороший, как ты, и сейчас у меня не хватит сил на то, чтобы сидеть здесь. Я обещаю тебе, что в будущем найду способ вернуться к тому, чем мы были. Но я… Ты сказал, что любишь меня, а я не могу даже прикоснуться к тебе. Не могу взять тебя за руку и ответить тебе тем же. Я чувствую себя так, словно меня переехал Бентли, а потом развернулся и сделал это еще несколько раз, чтобы раздавить окончательно. По крайней мере дай мне возможность спокойно зализать раны.

— Хорошо, — говорит Азирафаэль. Он прикусывает губу. Отчаяние, исходящее от Кроули, кажется густым в воздухе, и он задается вопросом, сколько его личного горя и смятения объединяются, создавая невыносимые миазмы. — Но там… небезопасно, Кроули. Оставайся здесь на ночь, а я поднимусь наверх.

Кроули поднимает изящно изогнутые брови, которые, кажется, говорят Азирафаэлю «о, действительно, на меня может упасть еще несколько бомб, что же мне делать?», но потом все желание сопротивляться покидает его, и он откидывается назад, кивая.

— Ладно. День и без того был достаточно длинный.

Азирафаэль знает, что ему следует встать с кресла и подняться наверх. Он настроен решительно. Но тихое несчастье сгорбленной фигуры Кроули слишком болезненно, чтобы от него уйти. Что он за ангел, если заставляет кого-то страдать так сильно? Кого-то, кого он любит? Особенно когда в его силах облегчить страдания хоть до какой-то степени.

— Ты мог бы, знаешь, хотя бы раз, — рискует он, и Кроули поднимает на него смущенный взгляд, — взять меня за руку и ответить, как хочешь. Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы сделать это один раз.

Он наблюдает за тем, как Кроули сжимает челюсти в мерцающем полумраке, чувствует надвигающуюся бурю и готовится к взрыву демонического сарказма или оскорблениям в ответ на это предложение — предложение, которое, как понимает Азирафаэль, настолько же жестоко, насколько сильно он хотел помочь. Он заслуживает того, что произойдет дальше.

К его удивлению, Кроули встает, но не для того, чтобы в гневе покинуть магазин. Он в один прыжок преодолевает расстояние в три шага между ними, а затем опускается на колени перед креслом Азирафаэля. Осторожно, словно ожидая, что его оттолкнут, он тянется к левой ладони Азирафаэля и обхватывает ее обеими руками. Когда он поднимает голову, его бездонные глаза широко открыты и серьезны.

— Азирафаэль, — говорит Кроули, — я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда и буду любить во время последнего. Любовь к тебе изменила меня. Я стал лучше, лучше, чем был до того, как Пал. Ты для меня единственный в этой проклятой Вселенной, и я ни секунды этому не рад. Если после стольких лет ты начал мне доверять — поверь, что я люблю тебя, ангел, и я старался любить тебя так, как только мог. — По телу Кроули пробегает дрожь облегчения, будто с его плеч свалился тяжелый груз, и он слегка улыбается. — Знаешь, на самом деле хорошо, что я это сказал — все, что раньше заметал под ковер. Спасибо, я…

— Поцелуй меня, — сердце Азирафаэля готово выскочить из груди.

Губы Кроули изумленно приоткрываются, щека краснеет, словно Азирафаэль дал ему пощечину.

— Только один раз, — шепчет Азирафаэль. — Не может быть ничего плохого в том, чтобы поцеловать меня лишь раз.

Конфликт на лице Кроули выглядит достаточно ожесточенным, чтобы разорвать его на части. Но это длится лишь мгновение, а потом Кроули бросается на него. Он обхватывает руками лицо Азирафаэля и целует его так, словно это может отсрочить смертный приговор.

Азирафаэль не уверен, чего он ожидал. Может быть молнии с небес, которая разорвет их пополам. Или того, что жар губ Кроули сожжет его. Возможно — что он не почувствует ничего, кроме снисходительного любопытства, как бывало с ним всякий раз во время актов, которые люди называли сексуальными или романтическими.

Чего он не ждал, так это того, что все его тело загорится, что каждое нервное окончание, великолепно наэлектризованное, будет умолять о большем. Не ждал того, что прикосновение губ Кроули к его губам будет ощущаться как нечто, чего ему давно не хватало.

Как он мог потратить столько лет на поиски того, чего он даже не мог себе представить?

Как может язык Кроули, сначала украдкой скользнувший между между губ Азирафаэля, а потом осмелевший, заставить землю под его ногами сдвинуться?

Как может Кроули целовать его так осторожно, да еще и с таким диким отчаянием? Он же целует его так, будто сейчас наступит конец света, и он будет…

Они продолжают целоваться. Это продолжается, продолжается и продолжается, губы Азирафаэля припухают от трения, но это лишь заставляет его чувствовать сильнее. Теперь Кроули забирается на него в кресле, сидит, устроившись на коленях, идеально сбалансировав свой вес, и не перестает его целовать.

В конце концов — спустя столько времени, что Азирафаэль думает, а потом и надеется, что война закончилась без них, до него доходит, что Кроули не остановится, потому что он поймал Азирафаэля на слове: один поцелуй. Только один. Если он остановится, то потеряет шанс целовать Азирафаэля, и поэтому Кроули не останавливается.

Сердце Азирафаэля болит за них обоих, и его тело тоже — оно болит странным и удивительным способом. И, поскольку Небеса еще не поразили их, и Ад не открылся…

Он обрывает поцелуй, и Кроули издает приглушенный звук ужаса, но не двигается с места. Больше ничего не предпринимает, сдвигается, словно собираясь встать с кресла, и Азирафаэль все решает.

— Одна… Одна ночь, — говорит он. Хватает Кроули за запястье. — Разве можно причинить вред за одну ночь?

— Ебать, — выдыхает Кроули. Воздух со свистом вылетает из его легких, как из проколотого шарика.

— Да, именно, — соглашается Азирафаэль, и Кроули краснеет. Азирафаэль чувствует, что улыбается. — О, дорогой, ты же не это имел в виду. Ты имел в виду совсем другое.

— Ангел, — говорит Кроули. — Позволь мне быть кристально ясным. Я имею в виду все мыслимые способы, если ты участвуешь.

Волна собственнического желания, пронзающая Азирафаэля, менее ожидаема, чем удар молнии, и заставляет его пошатнуться. Откуда это взялось? Одно дело, конечно, любить, а другое — хотеть взять и требовать.

Один инстинкт — ангельский, а в происхождении другого он не уверен. То, что они делают, слишком опасно. Ему следовало бы подняться наверх и оставить все как есть, но он уже перешел черту, которая превратилась в ров — теперь, когда он точно знает, как ощущается Кроули на его коленях.

— Одна ночь, — повторяет Азирафаэль. — Это поможет? — он имеет в виду, будет ли этого достаточно, и теперь они оба прекрасно осведомлены, каким будет ответ.

— Нет, — говорит Кроули за них обоих. Он протягивает руку и нежно касается пальцами припухшей от поцелуя нижней губы Азирафаэля. — Но это больше, чем я когда-либо представлял. Я возьму все, что ты захочешь мне дать.

Так и будет, вдруг замечает хитрый и явно ненасытный голос в голове Азирафаэля. Именно тогда он познает хотя бы часть этой тяги: Кроули — лучший из деликатесов, а Азирафаэль погибает с голоду.

Итак.

— Одна ночь, — говорит Азирафаэль. — С пониманием, что это не может повториться и что после мы возобновим наше Соглашение в его более стандартной форме.

— Хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь подписал? — спрашивает Кроули. — Я подпишу, давай бумаги.

— Поцелуй меня еще раз, — отвечает Азирафаэль.

Этот поцелуй Кроули еще лучше. Возбужденная, взволнованная радость исходит от его губ там, где раньше, несмотря на жар между ними, был вкус шока и страдания. Он вкуснее, чем все, что Азирафаэль пробовал на земле, он вкуснее, чем звездный свет. Жадный до большего, Азирафаэль наконец позволяет себе прикоснуться, скользит руками вокруг талии Кроули, чтобы притянуть его ближе.

Кроули с радостью притягивается под одобрительный гул, сорвавшийся с губ Азирафаэля. Затем он садится на него сверху и….

— Ах, — тянет Кроули с лицом в равной степени ошеломленным и восхищенным. — Это, ах. Ты приложил немаленькое усилие.

— Видеть тебя таким, ощущать тебя — очень вдохновляюще, — честно говорит Азирафаэль. — Однако, если ты предпочитаешь другую конфигурацию тела, достаточно просто…

— Господь… Сатана… Это не должно звучать так сексуально, — отвечает Кроули, проводя пальцами по волосам Азирафаэля. Он наклоняется в его руках, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо. — Мы можем сделать все, что ты захочешь, ангел. Я имею в виду — все, что угодно. Я твой. — Кроули сглатывает. — На одну ночь.

— Да. — Это их новое, временное Соглашение, и Азирафаэль намерен его соблюдать. Даже сама Господь не накажет их за одну ночь, теперь он почти уверен в этом. «Я столько лет пытался помешать демону Кроули и уменьшить его коварство», — мог бы утверждать Азирафаэль. «Я решил попробовать более экстремальный способ срыва».

Руки Азирафаэля внезапно вцепляются в одежду Кроули, пытаясь одновременно расстегнуть все пуговицы и молнии, привести ее в полный беспорядок. Кроули ухмыляется, наблюдая, как пальцы Азирафаэля трясутся.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы убрать все это чудом.

— Я в курсе, спасибо, — говорит Азирафаэль, теперь уже быстрее расправляясь с линией темных пуговиц на рубашке Кроули. — Только мне пришло в голову, что я уже давно хотел тебя раздеть. — Рубашка расстегивается, показывая соблазнительный разрез живота Кроули и тень одной из бедренных костей. Пульс Азирафаэля учащается. Он просовывает пальцы обеих рук под расстегнутый воротник Кроули и стягивает рубашку с его плеч.

Кроули поворачивается, чтобы помочь, и остается полуголым на коленях Азирафаэля. Его бледная кожа сияет в свете лампы, тело худощавое и сильное, его резкие линии заключают в себе самое совершенное искусство, которое Азирафаэль когда-либо видел. Он исследует каждый незакрытый кусок тела кончиками пальцев, словно ему нужно перерисовать эту божественную геометрию одним лишь прикосновением.

Волосы Кроули коротко подстрижены по военной моде — самая короткая стрижка, что Азирафаэль помнит со времен Рима, но они все еще такие же мягкие, как шелк, когда Азирафаэль проводит по ним рукой. Кроули откидывается назад, слегка рисуясь, словно точно зная, как выглядит, и позволяет Азирафаэлю наслаждаться, лаская его.

— Ты такой красивый, — говорит Азирафаэль.

— Отвали, — тянет Кроули, но в его голосе нет ни капли холода. — Теперь ты. Это справедливо.

По кивку Азирафаэля Кроули развязывает его галстук и с ловким рвением принимается расстегивать пуговицы. Он склоняется, чтобы поцеловать каждый открытый дюйм вдоль плеч Азирафаэля. На какое-то время он останавливается возле его горла, и Азирафаэль откидывает голову назад, его веки трепещут, а нежное прикосновение губ Кроули перемещается.

Никто не прикасался к нему так, как сейчас — как будто любит его, как будто каждый кусочек тела Азирафаэля должен быть исследован и залюблен. Он достаточно часто испытывал возбуждение, его много раз целовали в шею, но это все — пустяки. Простое удовольствие от потребления, аналогичное выпечке из магазина, который не специализировался на ней. Раньше — давление и трение. Не преклонение. Только не это восторженное исследование. Это граничит с идолопоклонничеством, думает Азирафаэль. Кроули поклоняется ему своим ртом.

С губ Азирафаэля срывается легкий вдох, и Кроули замирает. Он возвращается к правильному традиционному поцелую — хотя в их поцелуе нет ни правильного, ни традиционного — и встречает взгляд Азирафаэля.

— Все в порядке? — бормочет Кроули, и Азирафаэль понимает, что тот истолковал его вдох как смятение, а не как желание и привязанность настолько глубокие, что Азирафаэлю кажется, будто любовь к Кроули проникла в его костный мозг. — Скажи мне, что тебе нравится. Я хочу дать тебе все, что смогу. Но если я делаю что-то не так…

— Ты ошибаешься, дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Все более чем нормально. И это не слишком много. Это недостаточно. Я хочу получить всего тебя.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был конкретнее, — Кроули ерзает на коленях у Азирафаэля, что наводит на размышления, но пытается быть небрежным. — Это может означать много вещей.

— Я имею в виду именно все, — говорит Азирафаэль.

— Продолжай, — настаивает Кроули. — Уточни. Дьявол кроется в деталях.

Перед Азирафаэлем настоящий пир и он не может долго держать руки при себе. Он теребит один из плоских сосков Кроули, с восхищением наблюдая, как плоть напрягается от его прикосновения.

— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, — говорит Азирафаэль одному соску Кроули, а потом переключает внимание на второй. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты трахнешь меня, — он скользит рукой вверх, вдоль горла Кроули, прижимает кончик указательного пальца к его губам. И эти губы раздвигаются, брови Кроули взлетают к линии роста волос, и Азирафаэль засовывает палец в его горячий влажный рот. — Твой рот завораживает. Твой язык. Я бы хотел посмотреть, что ты можешь им делать. Полагаю, ты очень ловкий. — Словно по сигналу язык Кроули, более чем слегка раздвоенный, обвивает подушечку пальца Азирафаэля. — И конечно, я хотел бы попробовать тебя на вкус таким же образом.

— М-м-м, — бормочет Кроули вокруг пальца, который Азирафаэль убирает спустя несколько мгновений, наблюдая, как он скользит, гладкий и блестящий, между округлыми губами Кроули. Кроули облизывается и пробует снова: — И все это за одну ночь?

— Да, боюсь, что за одну ночь, — отвечает Азирафаэль, возвращаясь к их сделке и прогоняя навеянные возбуждением образы того, как он уложит Кроули в постель на неделю или даже год — война в них не нуждается, их не хватятся, — но он берет себя в руки. — То есть, ты согласен?

— Я думаю, нам лучше начать, — говорит Кроули. — Дедлайны и все такое.

— Действительно, — Азирафаэль рассматривает его, внезапно почувствовав такой голод и желание, что мысль о том, чтобы переместиться куда-то, о какой-либо задержке кажется ему несостоятельной. — Тебе так удобно?

— Так… — начинает Кроули, но Азирафаэль уже на несколько шагов впереди и мгновенно сбрасывает с себя одежду, и его руки уже наготове, стремясь погладить задницу Кроули при первой возможности. Он обхватывает ее ладонями и благодарно сжимает, и Кроули едва не опрокидывает кресло, когда его тело удивленно дергается.

Он довольно быстро приходит в себя и понимает, что член Азирафаэля, длинный, толстый и твердый из-за него, теперь зажат между ними. Напряженный, как и у Кроули, необычно изогнутый, и Кроули легко протянуть руку и обхватить их оба. Его красивые, умелые пальцы сжимают их вместе, бархатные и теплые, и он гладит их — раз, другой, и еще…

Азирафаэль толкается в его хватку, его член прижимается к члену Кроули в то время, как рука Кроули движется, и они смотрят друг на друга, изумленные, ошеломленные, и Азирафаэль думает о том, как же хорошо, как же закипает мозг от такого простого действия.

Кроули продолжает гладить их.

— Азирафаэль, — говорит он спустя некоторое время, словно не в силах сделать что-то еще. — Если бы ты взял меня…

— Так и сделаю.

— Лучше делай это быстрее. Я долго не протяну. Ангел, то, как ты выглядишь, ощущать тебя…

— Я бы с удовольствием провел время здесь, — говорит Азирафаэль, но подчиняется желанию Кроули. Он ищет путь в его тело, прижимая чудесным образом смазанный маслом палец. Он обнаруживает, что и Кроули совершил чудо, и принимает его палец — пальцы — легко, в нем столько масла, что оно капает на бедра Азирафаэля. Пачкает обивку его — их — кресла, и это останется неопровержимым доказательством случившегося даже когда ночь закончится. — Я бы открывал тебя медленно. Чтобы ты все почувствовал.

— Я все чувствую, — Кроули встает на колени в тесном зазоре между бедрами Азирафаэля и подлокотниками кресла, освобождается от его пальцев так, словно они мешают. — Я заставлю тебя трахнуть меня прежде, чем ты передумаешь. Я очень беспокоюсь, знаешь ли, насчет этого.

— Кроули, — говорит Азирафаэль, абсолютно побежденный. — О, мой дорогой, но я бы не стал… — Кроули выливает масло на член Азирафаэля, затем передвигается и направляет его в себя. Бедра Кроули дрожат — от напряжения, или от волнения, или от одного и другого вместе, Азирафаэль, охваченный восторгом, рад отдаться в его руки, позволить ему взять то, чего он хочет.

Он сидит абсолютно неподвижно, наблюдая за лицом Кроули, когда тот опускается на первые дюймы его члена, встречает его тугим, изысканным жаром, таким дразнящим, что сложно не вонзиться еще глубже, но он сжимает подлокотники кресла и ждет, и ждет.

Кроули, к удивлению Азирафаэля, после всех просьб ускориться, опускается на член медленно, на его лице застыло выражение непокорности. Пальцы Кроули впиваются в спинку кресла в поисках рычага, по одному с каждой стороны от головы Азирафаэля, а затем он резко наклоняется и жестко целует его.

Он делает еще несколько движений, они оба стонут, язык Кроули скользит во рту Азирафаэля, словно им совершенно необходимо соединиться во всех местах. Однако довольно быстро Кроули перестает его целовать.

— О, Боже, — шепчет он в щеку Азирафаэля — Боже…

Осознает ли он свое богохульство, было оно намеренным или нет — Азирафаэль забывает, что об этом можно думать, потому что Кроули опускается на него до конца, и Азирафаэль оказывается в нем целиком. Время, кажется, выходит из-под контроля, течет вокруг их кресла, словно бурлящая вода вокруг камня, а они остаются неподвижными и смотрят друг на друга. И Азирафаэль не знает, как долго это длится.

Ему кажется, словно он никогда не испытывал ничего, все другие несчастные любовники превратились в бледных призраков, потому что Азирафаэлю кажется, будто они с Кроули были вечность соединены так, и это не открытие, а возвращение, соединение воедино того, чем они всегда являлись. Это не потакание греху, это завершение. В Азирафаэле много зазубренных граней, частей, которые никогда не имели смысла, но заставляли его так сильно отличаться от собратьев, а теперь это объясняется тем, как Кроули вписывается в него, как он сам вписывается в Кроули, как их сломанные края бесшовно соединяются.

Неудивительно, что они так плохо функционируют врозь. Неудивительно, что мир находил повод сводить их вместе, снова и снова, век за веком, даже когда они упорно пытались идти каждый своей дорогой. Они, кажется, не созданы для того, чтобы быть раздельно, они созданы, чтобы быть одним целым.

Время возобновляет бег, когда Кроули поднимается, а затем опускается обратно, на этот раз гораздо быстрее. Это почти раздражает на фоне того, что осознал Азирафаэль, хоть удовольствие от движения и пронзает его до самой сердцевины. Азирафаэль чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть и со щелчком закрывает рот. Он протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на щеку Кроули, а тот двигает своими чудесными бедрами быстрее, будто надеясь отговорить Азирафаэля произносить что-либо, но Азирафаэль не может…

— Любовь моя…

— Не надо! — огрызается Кроули демонически быстро. Он трахает себя членом Азирафаэля теперь с головокружительной скоростью, будто темп способен унести их обоих, и выглядит это потрясающе эффектно, и Кроули умудряется втрое усилить удовольствие. — Блять… Блять. Я знал, я всегда… Но ты сказал. Что так не должно быть.

Азирафаэль одаривает его несколько ошеломленной улыбкой.

— А как должно?

— Не так, — отвечает Кроули. — Мы не должны. Ты сам сказал.

И тут Азирафаэль понимает, что пальцы на щеке Кроули мокрые. Он смахивает сбегающие слезы.

— Но сейчас я с тобой, — говорит ему Азирафаэль. И, чтобы подчеркнуть это, он берет член Кроули в другую руку, ощупывает твердый, как камень, шелк, сжимает кулак, изучая длину. — Я люблю тебя. И никогда не перестану любить.

Ответ Кроули — выдох и стон, связанные воедино, и он начинает двигаться еще яростнее. Его бедра — идеальные поршни, адские машины, и плотная, скользкая хватка его тела на члене Азирафаэля — не что иное, как восторг. Теперь Азирафаэль толкается навстречу движениям Кроули, каким-то образом погружая член глубже, еще глубже. Если бы он мог, то запечатлел бы выражение лица Кроули маслом на холсте, чтобы сохранить его до конца дней.

Как только Азирафаэль понимает, что Кроули больше всего нравится, когда его гладят, ему становится просто, очень просто подтолкнуть Кроули к краю и столкнуть с него. Кроули кончает со вскриком удивления и восторга, заливая грудь и живот Азирафаэля белым. Азирафаэль продолжает двигать кулаком по члену Кроули, жадный до большего, жадный до этого, и Кроули дрожит от смеха.

Он стискивает Азирафаэля, приближая к оргазму, а затем, к его разочарованию, останавливается. Он балансирует над Азирафаэлем, оставляя внутри одну лишь головку его члена.

— Теперь ты будешь меня дразнить? — требовательно спрашивает Азирафаэль, удручающе слишком близкий к награде, чтобы быть великодушным.

— Разве я стал бы? — отвечает Кроули вопросом на вопрос, но слезает с Азирафаэля, и его потеря невыносима. Азирафаэль издает неприличный звук, а затем наблюдает, как Кроули с гибкой грацией скользит на колени между раздвинутыми ногами Азирафаэля. Вид этого обнаженного коленопреклоненного существа внезапен, и это скорее воодушевляет Азирафаэля, чем заставляет его пыл угаснуть. Лицо Кроули обращено к нему, волосы растрепаны, рот сильно покраснел. Желтые глаза — огромные, черные, наполненные удовлетворением. — Давай, ангел. Вот так. Я хочу. Отметь меня.

— Отметить тебя, — повторяет Азирафаэль, чтобы уточнить, но уже берет в руки свой член. Намерения Кроули слишком очевидны, и это слишком легко осуществимо, Азирафаэль был готов кончить, как ему теперь кажется, с самого первого прикосновения губ Кроули к его губам. — Отметить тебя. Может, и нет. Но вот раскрасить тебя…

И он полностью отдается ему из-за вспышки необходимости в глазах Кроули. Он тяжело кончает, закусив губу, чтобы не прорыдать или не сказать что-то непоправимое, хотя проглотить имя Кроули ему так и не удается. Оно вырывается из его рта с изумлением, когда он выплескивается на Кроули.

Кроули закрывает глаза, его лицо безмятежно, несмотря на происходящее и теплую, пульсирующую сперму Азирафаэля, заливающую его щеки, нос, губы — губы, которые жаждут принять ее. Семя Азирафаэля капает на волосы Кроули, на его лоб, подбородок, и Кроули широко улыбается со все еще закрытыми глазами, его язык нагло высовывается, чтобы попробовать.

— О, Боже, — стонет Азирафаэль, несколько удивленный тем, что произошло, но Кроули выглядит таким довольным, что у него не получается почувствовать никакого сожаления. Вместо это Азирафаэль проводит большим пальцем по скуле Кроули, размазывая перламутровую линию и восхищаясь композицией. Кроули поворачивает голову и целует его пальцы.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кроули. Это странно, но не неловко, это мирно, блаженно, будто в книжном магазине мир ненадолго становится правильным, даже если за его пределами все горит.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Азирафаэль. Он чувствует эйфорию, ему лучше, чем когда-либо, и он отчаянно радуется, что они не ограничатся одним разом, а проведут вместе всю ночь. Он уже готов к большему, если Кроули готов; он знает, что это разбудило ненасытную часть его природы. Он сможет продолжать еще, и еще, и еще, если глаза и губы Кроули будут перед ним.

— Я бы сказал, что получилось успешно, — говорит Кроули, теперь — ох — теперь проводя пальцами по разводам на своем лице, которые сотворил Азирафаэль, а потом засовывая пальцы в рот — живой образ разврата. Он проделывает это еще несколько раз, прежде чем соблаговоляет чудом избавиться от спермы. — Диван?

— Да, — отвечает Азирафаэль, испытывая огромное облегчение от того, что теперь знает, что делать дальше. Они пересаживаются на диван, Азирафаэль откидывается на спинку, а Кроули заползает на него, сразу же устраиваясь в его объятиях и прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Диван слишком короткий и узкий, чтобы лежать было удобно, но он растет вокруг них, удлиняясь и расширяясь. Азирафаэль не уверен, кто из них это делает и не сделали ли они это одновременно.

— Мой драгоценный, — шепчет Азирафаэль в волосы Кроули. У него появляется странная мысль — наполовину ужасающая, наполовину внушающая благоговейный трепет: если сейчас на них упадет немецкая бомба, это не будет такой уж проблемой. Если в этот самый миг их развоплотят, Азирафаэль не станет возражать, ему мешает лишь одно — он не знает, сможет ли найти Кроули потом.

Последняя мысль заставляет его обнять Кроули крепче.

— Скажи мне, что ты будешь в безопасности, — говорит он, отклоняясь от их первоначальных планов. И следует за мыслью, прищурив глаза. — Эти нацисты знали твое имя. Они узнали твое имя, Энтони, еще до меня. «Ваша слава опережает вас» — что это означало?

Кроули издает забавное ворчание, утыкаясь носом в шею Азирафаэля.

— Так вот о чем ты думаешь! Нацисты. Должно быть, я теряю хватку.

— Серьезно, Кроули!

— О, все в порядке, ангел. Они — стая бешеных собак. Ничего такого, с чем я не мог бы справиться, да и они сами готовы загрызть друг друга. Мне кажется, что очень забавно наблюдать за тем, как их дерьмовые планы рушатся, поэтому я в первых рядах помогал им в этом. Был в британской контрразведке, потом провел какое-то время в Блетчли-парке, время от времени совершал небольшие поездки во Францию, чтобы разжечь сопротивление. Разжигал хаос на своем пути. Все довольно стандартно. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — голос Кроули звучит легко, но театрально, с фальшивой веселостью.

— Кроули, — повторяет Азирафаэль, и в этот раз гладит рукой его голую спину. — Серьезно.

Кроули дрожит под прикосновением, словно он — инструмент, который настраивают пальцы Азирафаэля, а потом все его струны разом ослабевают. Он поворачивает голову на груди Азирафаэля, встречается с ним взглядом.

— Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось, — решительно говорит Кроули. — Хочу, чтобы эта война закончилась, и боюсь, что она только начинается. Такое чувство, будто наступает конец света.

Азирафаэль потрясенно втягивает воздух.

— Разве… Разве Антихрист…

— Нет-нет. Ничего подобного. Ничего из Великого Плана. Просто люди, которые выясняют, как убивать друг друга с ошеломляющей эффективностью. Станет намного хуже прежде, чем все наладится.

Азирафаэль снова начинает дышать ровнее, пытаясь успокоить свое взволнованное сердце.

— Ты мог бы… Мог бы остаться здесь на какое-то время, — слышит он свой собственный голос. — Использовать книжный магазин как место для встреч, офис, базу для тайных операций — все, что захочешь. Я больше его не открываю, честно говоря. Я думаю, ни одна из наших сторон не заметит, все так заняты…

— Нет, — говорит Кроули очень мягко. — Спасибо, но думаю, мы оба знаем, что это невозможно. Одна ночь и все вернется на круги своя.

Азирафаэль сглатывает, его горло сжимается. Может, одна неделя, хочет предложить он. Один год. Одна война. Одна жизнь. И еще одна, и следующая. Я не знал, Кроули. Не понимал, на что это будет похоже. Я не знал, кто мы такие.

Слова так сильно застревают у него в горле, что он не может их произнести. Он задохнется ими, утонет на суше.

— Прости, — говорит он вместо этого. Сегодня он уже потерял счет своим извинениям. — Мне не следовало этого говорить.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Кроули. — Разве это не интересно — то, что хотя бы раз мы на одной стороне. Даже Аду не нужны нацисты. Пока что мы просто сбрасываем их в ямы.

— Да, — осторожно говорит Азирафаэль. — Действительно, интересно.

— Ладно, хватит об этом. Мне кажется, у нас есть более неотложное дело. Часы тикают.

— Да! — говорит Азирафаэль уже с большим чувством. — Да.

Это все, что нужно Кроули. Он выскальзывает из рук Азирафаэля, но не отодвигается далеко, а оказывается на коленях между его ног. Он проводит длинными пальцами, легкими, как шелк, вверх по внутренней стороне бедра Азирафаэля, затем поднимается выше, и Азирафаэль услужливо освобождает ему больше простора для действий.

— Помнишь первого человека, которого ты уложил в постель? — спрашивает Кроули.

— Я… Прости? — вопрос настолько неожиданный, что Азирафаэлю требуется мгновение, чтобы понять его, будто Кроули говорил на другом языке, а не на английском. Азирафаэль моргает, смотря на него. Кроули наклоняется, целует его пупок и забирается в него языком.

— Ты помнишь? — Кроули, как и его язык, настойчив.

Правда в том, что Азирафаэль не помнит. На протяжении тысячелетий было так много интригующих лиц, сладостей, что можно отведать за ночь, которые вспоминаются так же, как любая еда. Некоторые из них выделяются как особенно декадентские или восхитительные, другие не стоят потраченного на них времени. Большинство из них запечатлелось в его памяти каким-то теплым сиянием, в основном неисследованным, но не давящем, являющимся частью его самого. Азирафаэль поджимает губы, совсем не надуваясь, думая об этом.

— Я помню, — говорит Кроули. — Я видел, как ты уходил с ним. Это было в Иерусалиме, еще до Голгофы. Певец или рассказчик, я полагаю. Очаровательный. Я не винил тебя тогда и не стану винить сейчас, — его рот движется вдоль выпуклости живота Азирафаэля, игнорируя твердеющий выступ его члена и отклоняясь вниз по боку. Острые зубы Кроули скользят по коже.

— Я правда не понимаю, почему…

— Дело в том, что его трудно было не заметить, — говорит Кроули в нежную плоть бедра Азирафаэля. — Он был высокий и рыжеволосый.

— О, — тихо произносит Азирафаэль, а затем ахает, когда Кроули лижет линию к центру.

Глаза Кроули, золотисто-желтые в слабом свете, мерцают между его ног.

— Не думаю, что ты осознаешь, скольких людей с моим цветом волос ты впустил в свою постель. Я пытался вести счет, но все время сбивался.

Азирафаэль закусывает губу. Это все правда, и он видит их, и это удивительно, и захватывает дух — все причины игнорировать исследование паттерна.

— Прости меня, — шепчет он.

Брови Кроули взлетают вверх, в то время как его язык занят совсем другим делом, и все тело Азирафаэля изгибается к нему, как натянутый лук.

— Тут нечего прощать, — отвечает Кроули несколько мгновений спустя. — Видишь ли, это давало мне надежду. Иногда я позволял себе думать, что твое тело хотело меня, даже если твой разум был совершенно не уверен в этом.

— Кроули, — говорит Азирафаэль. Он чувствует, что находится на грани слез, на грани беспомощного смеха, разорванный на части, а затем расколотый, когда язык Кроули входит в него. — Мой дорогой, я хотел, я хотел тебя, я думаю, что хотел очень долго, прости… О, о, я хочу тебя, любовь моя, пожалуйста…

Если Азирафаэль проводил время с рыжеволосыми в полном отрицании, то Кроули явно был занят в другом месте. Его язык опытный, искусный и хитрый, как ничто другое. Он раскрывает Азирафаэля лениво и томно, так, словно у них есть все время во Вселенной, а потом срывается в торопливое безрассудство, погружаясь и наэлектризовывая его глубины.

Кроули двигается вперед-назад, разжигая ранее неизвестные огни удовольствия и облизывая их, и Азирафаэль начинает думать, что так и начинается безумие.

Его голос становится умоляющим и хриплым. Он умоляет Кроули остановиться, не в силах больше терпеть, но очень скоро начинает молить о большем, большем, Кроули, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне это нужно, мне нужен ты, ты не можешь мне отказать…

Это прямо противоположно тому, как Азирафаэль брал его. Кроули медленно смакует, устроив себе целый банкет, пробует Азирафаэля одним касанием языка за другим, укус за укусом, проглатывая постепенно. Азирафаэль впервые видит, как Кроули пирует.

К тому времени, как Кроули снова надвигается на него, Азирафаэль уже разобран на кусочки, его сердце неуправляемо бьется, из глаз текут слезы. Кроули вытаскивает пальцы из того места, где держал их слишком долго, растягивая Азирафаэля без передышки, так, что Азирафаэлю кажется, будто его можно трахнуть всей рукой Кроули и этого все равно будет недостаточно, чтобы пережить ночь.

— Скажи мне, — говорит Кроули, высовывая язык, чтобы попробовать соль на щеке Азирафаэля, — мне нужно это услышать, ангел.

Мысль о том, что из них двоих именно Кроули может оказаться тем, кто в этот момент сильнее нуждается, заставляет Азирафаэля извиваться, пока он не вспоминает сквозь затуманенный похотью мозг, что Кроули провел в надежде шесть тысяч лет.

— Я очень сильно в тебя влюблен, — говорит Азирафаэль, тяжело дыша. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Кроули, дорогой, пожалуйста.

На полсекунды Кроули закрывает глаза, словно доверяя это чувственной памяти, а затем открывает их, и его взгляд прикован к Азирафаэлю, когда он делает движение, чтобы войти. Его член так тверд, что Азирафаэль задыхается от его непоколебимой нужды.

Вскоре голова Азирафаэля запрокидывается назад, а спина выгибается дугой, чтобы принять Кроули целиком. Длина и обхват члена Кроули, кажется, созданы для несравненной, восхитительной муки и облегчения разом, словно Кроули знает, как именно Азирафаэля можно удовлетворить.

И все же мысли о муке вылетают в окно, когда Кроули начинает двигаться. Он качается в Азирафаэле медленно и сладко, стараясь ударять лишь по кремню глубоко внутри Азирафаэля, пока перед его глазами не остаются одни только искры.

Кроули делает это снова и снова, безошибочно, неудержимый в своем преследовании, так настойчиво, что Азирафаэль смотрит на него, ошеломленный, едва замечая, как кончает без предупреждения, нетронутый, если не считать скользкого движения и трения члена Кроули. Он цепляется за его спину, требуя ответа, Кроули улыбается, целует его и продолжает.

Никто не любил его так, как сейчас, и никто не будет любить так снова, Азирафаэль знает. Он просил, чтобы Кроули его трахнул, но это не совсем то. Кроули овладевает им, но не алчно или демонически, а скорее полностью заполняет его, наполняет собой каждый уголок Азирафаэля. Тело Кроули накрывает его целиком, его бедра работают между дрожащих бедер Азирафаэля, его рот на рту Азирафаэля, его язык на языке Азирафаэля, его руки полны его кожи, он хватает его везде, все время находя новое место, чтобы дотянуться и присвоить себе.

Азирафаэль не уверен, чего он ожидал, но точно не этого. Кроули наверняка заслужил жесткий, суровый трах, и, если бы захотел, то мог бы использовать Азирафаэля как ему заблагорассудится. Шесть тысяч лет разбитой любви и похоти практически требовали этого.

Но то, чего, кажется, хочет Кроули — это целенаправленное слияние, единение; чтобы каждый дюйм их голой кожи соединился. Азирафаэль чувствует резкий всплеск своего прошлого откровения — вместе они лучше, чем поодиночке, вместе они устойчивее, чем порознь.

Закручивающаяся спиралью, размышляющая часть его мозга начинает задаваться вопросом, не стирает ли то, что делает Кроули, все барьеры между ними до тех пор, пока не исчезнут различия, пока не останутся просто две души, переплавленные в одну, крепко держащиеся друг за друга, чтобы их не разлучили вновь.

На каком-то уровне Азирафаэль знает, что это смешно. Любой, кто случайно наткнется на них в магазине, сразу поймет, что происходит: Кроули сверху на нем, вцепившись в его бедра, медленно толкается, а Азирафаэль отдается стонам и вдохам, даже не пытаясь приглушить громкость, в то время как Кроули продолжает выжимать из него с каждым толчком совершенное удовольствие так, как только может.

Они создают эротическую картину, но в остальном со стороны невозможно понять, что они спаяны вместе, глубоко в душе, за исключением, пожалуй, их глаз — они не отводят взгляды и не моргают, поскольку в этом нет необходимости.

Как долго это продолжается, Азирафаэль никогда не сможет сказать. Он теряет счет тому, сколько раз Кроули заставил его кончить, а потом перестает считать вообще. Ни один из них никогда не был с кем-то, кто может сравниться с ними в чудесной биологии, и, кажется, нет никакой логичной причины останавливаться, если их тела не имеют логических пределов.

Все, что есть человеческого в их формах — то, что по ним течет пот, что живот Азирафаэля мокрый от спермы, и что между ног он тоже мокрый и полный спермы Кроули. В первый раз Кроули спросил, может ли он кончить в него, и Азирафаэль не смог ответить вслух, лишь притянул его к себе еще сильнее, обхватывая ногами его спину так, что Кроули не смог бы отстраниться, поцеловал его, затаив дыхание и не чувствуя потребность дышать вовсе.

После этого Кроули не спрашивает, а кончает в Азирафаэля снова и снова, наверстывая слишком много упущенного времени, пока они оба пытаются оттянуть наступление дня.

И становится реальностью то, что они скованы вместе — все в них смешано: тела и дыхание, пот, слезы и сперма, кровь из прокушенных губ. Азирафаэль знает, что это старое клише — спрашивать, где кончается один из них и начинается другой, и он не спрашивает об этом, потому что они не разделены, не имеют границ, не имеют конца.

Ох. Кроули что-то говорит в его ухо настойчивым голосом, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы подразнить мочку его уха зубами и языком. Кроули говорит «Пожалуйста, не надо», и это возвращает Азирафаэля обратно. Он пытается сосредоточиться.

— Что, мой дорогой?

— Пожалуйста, не проси меня остановиться, ангел. Я не смогу, — говорит он. — Тебе придется самому это сделать. Я думал, что смогу, но я не могу.

Когда Азирафаэль фокусируется сильнее, он видит, что выражение лица Кроули разрывается на части — частично экстаз, частично агония, в то время как его бедра продолжают двигаться, а член толкаться в Азирафаэля. Прошло уже много часов и, несмотря на то, что их плоть и разум желают продолжения, Азирафаэль с ужасом осознает, что на улице, должно быть, наступило утро.

Кроули опускает голову на плечо Азирафаэля, и тот проводит пальцами по его мокрым от пота волосам. Он понимает, о чем просит Кроули: точно так же, когда Кроули думал, что все, что они разделят — один поцелуй, и потому пытался целовать Азирафаэля беспрерывно, так и теперь он не может быть тем, кто закончит это, кто снова разобьет их на части. Он будет, Азирафаэль знает, двигаться снова и снова, рваться внутрь Азирафаэля, и, до тех пор, пока Азирафаэль позволяет ему это, Кроули будет держать их вместе.

Азирафаэль слишком поздно понял, что и он сам тоже. Но он заключил сделку с Кроули и, во всяком случае, с Богом. Она еще не наказала их за эту ночь, и Азирафаэль не будет — не может — испытывать пределы Ее милосердия.

И, хотя это разрывает его на части слишком многими способами, чтобы сосчитать, он в конце концов будет тем, кто остановит их, потому что Кроули попросил его об этом. Он ловит еще один поток удовольствия, вырезая в своем сердце воспоминание, как это — иметь в себе Кроули, как это — быть так сильно любимым. Он целует распухший рот Кроули, чтобы попробовать их обоих на вкус, чтобы запомнить, кто они такие.

Затем он кладет нежные, но твердые руки на бедра Кроули — бедра, которые он сжимал всю ночь, на которых останутся следы в течение нескольких дней — и останавливает неумолимое движение Кроули. Он отодвигает Кроули назад и, когда тот выходит из него, обхватывает рукой его член, невероятно скользкий, такой же твердый, как и в тот момент, когда он впервые вошел в Азирафаэля. Кроули не помогает, но позволяет себя трогать, прижимая лицо к шее Азирафаэля. У него дрожат плечи.

Азирафаэль не думает, что сможет пережить вид слез Кроули, и у Кроули, видимо, такие же мысли, потому что он не поднимает головы. Вместо этого Азирафаэль гладит его член, сжимая пальцы, и шепчет ему в волосы:

— Любовь моя, еще один раз, для меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты не думал ни о чем, кроме моей руки на тебе. Ты чувствуешь, Кроули, как ты все еще тверд, как прекрасно скользишь в моей ладони? Отпусти, драгоценный мой, возьми это у меня и позволь мне снова овладеть тобой.

Ловким движением запястья он отодвигает Кроули, выжимая из него последние горячие капли, омывающие грудь и живот Азирафаэля. Кроули кончает с беззвучным криком, его рот открыт и с тяжелым дыханием прижат к шее Азирафаэля, его руки судорожно сжимают руки Азирафаэля, бедра Азирафаэля, все тело Азирафаэля, которое так легко поддается под его прикосновения.

После этого некуда идти, некуда деваться, и они слишком долго лежат, свернувшись в клубочек.

В наступившей тишине Кроули говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, Азирафаэль. Я тебя люблю.

— И я тебя, — это так легко сказать, и так невозможно понять, как с этим жить.

— Спасибо, — говорит Кроули, выпрямляется и отодвигается. Их тела неохотно разделяются, кожа липнет к коже, но еще мгновение — и они оба чисты и полностью одеты, и Кроули может переместиться на другой конец дивана.

Азирафаэль намеревался еще долго оставаться в том же положении, в котором они были вместе, но он понимает, что маленькое чудо Кроули — лучшее решение. Он тоже садится, приводит в порядок волосы, стараясь на обращать внимание на то, что мир балансирует на краю пропасти, и это не имеет никакого отношения к войне.

— Пожалуйста, не благодари меня, — говорит он. И вдруг начинает дергать себя за волосы вместо того, чтобы их приглаживать. — О, Кроули, я этого не вынесу.

Кроули смотрит на него, наклонив голову. Азирафаэль вздрагивает, понимая, что очки вернулись на место, закрывая глаза. Если бы Кроули начал умолять не возвращаться к их прежнему Соглашению, Азирафаэль думает, что ему бы хватило сил упорно стоять на своем, с решительным сопротивлением, с чем-то, что делало бы его праведником.

Но Кроули, сидящий тихо и хладнокровно смирившийся, производит прямо противоположный эффект. Он разрезает Азирафаэля до кости, вываливая наружу его внутренности. Он будет уничтожен, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули уходит, как и обещал.

— Конечно, ты сможешь, — говорит Кроули. — Мы заключили сделку. Я демон своего слова.

— Но, — начинает Азирафаэль, и его глаза становятся слишком влажными, — но мы же не знали, какими мы будем. Это было… Это было трансцендентно. Может быть… Может быть, я ошибался, а ты все время был прав, и нам суждено быть вместе…

— Давай я тебя остановлю, — говорит Кроули. В очках его лицо почти ничего не выражает, и Азирафаэлю приходится впиться ногтями в ладони, чтобы не потянуться и не сорвать их с него. — Мне нужно прояснить две вещи, — он — это нехороший знак, это ужасный знак — поворачивается и тянется за своей курткой, брошенной несколько часов назад на подлокотник дивана. — Первая. Я знал, ангел. Я знал, как это будет, если мы это сделаем. Я знал и все равно согласился на одну ночь.

Он надевает куртку, призывает в руку свою шляпу, где бы она ни была. Не надевает ее, лишь держит в ослабевших пальцах.

— И вторая, — продолжает он, — мне нужно, чтобы ты был так же уверен. Я почти убью себя тем, что оставлю тебя сейчас, но это будет лучше, чем смотреть на то, как ты убеждаешь себя быть со мной, продолжая оглядываться через плечо. Это должно быть то, чего ты хочешь, а не тем, что может сойти тебе с рук.

Азирафаэль полностью вскрыт, все его внутренности вытащены наружу, и он чувствует себя опустошенным, онемевшим. Он опускает глаза, будто осужденный. Ему кажется, что его язык увеличился на несколько размеров и не хочет работать, он не может произнести слова, которые убедят Кроули остаться, потому что еще их не знает.

Кроули кивает. Надевает шляпу на голову, словно броню. Встает, и движение веса на диванных подушках бьет Азирафаэля так же сильно, как удар. Но Кроули еще не ушел. Он направляется к нему. Самое меньшее, что может сделать Азирафаэль — запрокинуть голову и посмотреть вверх.

— Я имел в виду то, что сказал, — говорит Кроули, — я любил тебя с самого начала и буду любить до самого конца. И я не против подождать, раз уж мне есть, чего ждать, — он наклоняется и целует Азирафаэля — слишком легко, чтобы почувствовать что-то большее, чем легкое движение его губ.

Азирафаэлю хочется схватить его за лацканы пиджака, притянуть ближе и больше никогда не отпускать, но его пальцы дергаются, словно замороженные. Кроули снова кивает, выпрямляется и направляется к двери.

Азирафаэль впадает в панику. Нужно сказать что-то. Хоть что-нибудь.

— Кроули, — наконец произносит он. — Спасибо за книги.

Спасибо, что разбудил меня, когда спас их. Спасибо, что вытерпел меня, когда понадобились этот саквояж и взорванная церковь, чтобы я осознал то, что понимал с самого начала.

Подожди меня.

Все это остается невысказанным, но Азирафаэль отчаянно надеется, что Кроули все равно его услышал.

Кроули поворачивается к нему. Приподнимает шляпу. Затем он выходит через темную лавку, и Азирафаэль слышит, как все замки открываются перед ним, словно он живет там.

Азирафаэль сидит в одиночестве долгое время. Когда он, наконец, встает, то следует за Кроули. Он откидывает плотные шторы с окон, впуская столько солнечного света, сколько возможно. Сегодня, думает он, и каждый день впредь, я буду открывать книжный магазин для разрушенного города.

_Настоящее время._

От десерта остаются лишь крошки, а шампанское в Ритце кончается. Это лучшая трапеза в большой и долгой жизни Азирафаэля.

На самом деле, полагает он, эта жизнь совершенно новая. Возможно, он никогда бы не вернулся на Землю в своем собственном теле, но Адам дал ему вторую попытку.

Все, — думает Азирафаэль, смотря на то, как Кроули выпивает последний глоток шампанского, — очень старое и очень новое.

Кроули неизбежно предложит подвезти его. Может быть, этот раз — первый, когда им никуда на самом деле не нужно, но некоторые вещи не меняются, и Кроули физически не способен не предложить Азирафаэлю отправиться туда, куда он хочет.

Раз или два за эти годы эта самая щедрость и обоюдоострое намерение чуть не заставили их нарушить сделку, которую они заключили давным-давно.

Большую часть времени Кроули держал свое слово. Во время войны он вернулся в магазин Азирафаэля с бутылками припрятанного вина меньше чем через две недели после их ночи. Беседа текла так, будто ничего не произошло, хотя Кроули провел вечер, сидя за столом Азирафаэля, словно не в силах спокойно развалиться на диване или в кресле. Азирафаэль чудесным образом удалил все следы, но оба знали, что они все еще оставались там.

Время шло своим чередом, и Кроули, казалось, пару раз попробовал проверить почву. «Куда захочешь», — сказал он, и Азирафаэлю пришлось сильно ранить их обоих, чтобы не потерять все — «Ты двигаешься слишком быстро для меня» — мягко звучащий укол напоминания. Он все еще имел привычку оглядываться через плечо. И вот, десятилетия спустя — нелепая просьба сбежать на Альфу Центавра. Это было невозможно.

Но теперь все по-другому. Очень по-старому и очень по-новому. Это их сторона.

Азирафаэль аккуратно ставит бокал с шампанским рядом с пустой тарелкой.

— Может быть, ты подбросишь меня домой, — говорит он. Теперь он намерен опередить Кроули в их игре.

Кроули наклоняет голову так, что очки сползают на нос. Он, кажется, шокирован тем, что его опередили.

— А?

— Если тебя это не затруднит, — говорит Азирафаэль, вытирая губы салфеткой. Он спокоен внешне, но его сердце колотится в груди со скоростью миля в минуту.

— Думаю, я могу внести тебя в список дел, — отвечает Кроули.

Радио в машине выключено, и от этого стук сердца Азирафаэля кажется предательски громким. Удивительно, как Кроули его не слышит, потому что сердцебиение — все, что может расслышать Азирафаэль. Он складывает руки.

Когда они подъезжают к магазину, Азирафаэль спрашивает:

— Выпьешь?

— Я известен как тот, кто не откажется, — отвечает Кроули и паркует Бентли. У него легкое, дразнящее, хорошее настроение. Никогда не будет лучшего дня, чем этот, думает Азирафаэль. День, когда они выбрали друг друга.

Кроули, с его длинными ногами, достигает двери первым, все замки открываются перед ним так, будто он тоже там живет.

Азирафаэль шагает сразу за ним. Протягивает руку, хватает его за шиворот, прижимает к двери и целует так, словно они бросили вызов Раю и Аду и победили.

И, поскольку это правда, — это очень и очень восторженный поцелуй. Рот Кроули приоткрывается от удивления, а затем — в беззастенчивом приветствии. Азирафаэль языком отвоевывает драгоценное место, которое так долго принадлежало ему, обеими руками вцепившись в волосы Кроули — похоже, это самое безопасное место для его рук, чтоб они не забрели слишком далеко, прежде чем Азирафаэль сможет понять, что ему нужно сказать.

Азирафаэль целует и целует его, не желая отпускать или отодвигаться даже для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, радуясь, что дыхание для них — нечто сродни украшению. Единственный поцелуй длится столько, что напоминает их первый.

Для Азирафаэля по крайней мере это ощущение — шок узнавания того, как земля уходит из-под ног, когда Кроули целует его — никогда не покидавшее его разум. Сейчас он пытается вернуть себе часть былого откровения.

На этот раз отстраняется Кроули, когда их зацелованные губы становятся слишком чувствительными, и Азирафаэль едва не вскрикивает от ужаса, но не двигается. Кроули не отходит от двери, не пытается оттолкнуть Азирафаэля, не пытается дотронуться до него. Он сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Ангел, — говорит Кроули хриплым голосом, — что это было?

— Энтони, — отвечает Азирафаэль, — будь добр, сними свои очки.

Это мягко сформулированная просьба — Кроули не обязан — но он делает, делает это. Убирает очки в карман. Его глаза почти полностью змеиные — признак того, что он так сильно сконцентрирован на чем-то, что не является его человеческой формой, что его глаза решили превратиться сами по себе. Он ждет.

И это толкает Азирафаэля вперед.

— Хватит ждать, — говорит он. — Хватит. Теперь я совершенно уверен. Я все решил. Я никогда и ни в чем не был так уверен.

— Ты… Тебе придется рассказать обо всем подробнее, — говорит Кроули. — Мы давно не говорили ни о чем подобном.

— Мой дорогой, — отвечает Азирафаэль. — Мы с тех пор ни о чем другом и не говорили.

Это правда, и Кроули это знает. Бесчисленные разговоры, которые у них бывали время от времени, бесполезные обмены мнениями — совершенно бессмысленные по сравнению с невысказанным диалогом, который они вели взглядами, прикосновениями кончиков пальцев или рук, их глаз, которые постоянно общались.

Но Кроули более чем заслужил право услышать это вслух — чтобы Азирафаэль произнес слова, которых у него не было до сегодняшнего дня.

— Я ошибался почти во всем, что говорил тебе в ту ночь, за исключением того, что я люблю тебя и буду любить, — признается он. Услышав рваное дыхание Кроули, Азирафаэль тянется к его руке, осторожно разжимает сжатый кулак палец за пальцем. — Я знаю, что вел себя отвратительно, когда дело касалось нас. Я не… Я не заслуживаю тебя, Кроули, после всего, что я сделал. Но я не верю, что смогу прожить без тебя хотя бы минуту.

Кроули ведет безнадежную битву за сохранение нейтрального выражения лица. Он тает, как зажженная свеча, щит его цинизма сгорает под жаром надежды. Но он спрашивает:

— Как… Как ты можешь быть уверен?

— Есть слишком много причин, почему я люблю тебя, чтобы назвать их все в течение следующих шести тысяч лет, — легко отвечает Азирафаэль, потому что это правда. Он соединяет их пальцы вместе. — События последних нескольких дней также были весьма убедительны. Но если хочешь знать, окончательно я все понял, когда последнее пророчество Агнес попало ко мне. Она знала. Четыреста лет назад Агнес Наттер уже знала, кем мы станем друг для друга. Что мы готовы сделать друг для друга и что это для нас — единственный способ выжить. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это значит?

— Пожалуйста, просвети меня, — тянет Кроули, но его пальцы с многообещающей яростью сжимают пальцы Азирафаэля.

— Мы всегда должны были оказаться здесь, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Вместе. Единственная истинная пророчица, которая когда-либо жила на Земле, утверждала, что мы — ангел и демон, наследственные враги — должны поменяться обличиями, чтобы спастись. Как это могло быть написано, если это не так — если ты и я, любящие друг друга, не были частью Плана с самого начала? Никто, кроме нас, не знал об этом Соглашении. Ни одна душа ни в Раю, ни в Аду, ни на Земле. Мы должны были быть чужими в мире Агнес Наттер. Но она это знала и предвидела.

— Ха, — говорит Кроули, прищурившись, словно пытаясь получше разглядеть мелкий текст. — Не думал об этом в таком ключе.

— Черт меня побери, если я знаю, был ли это Непостижимый План, или другой План, или наш План, который мы запустили в действие, когда встретились, — говорит Азирафаэль. Он знает, что побеждает, когда Кроули радостно ухмыляется, услышав, как он чертыхается. — И я не стану предполагать, что знаю Ее волю. Но, честно говоря, я думаю, что Она решила остаться в стороне. — Он наклоняется, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй, пока Кроули обдумывает это. Азирафаэль почти видит, как жужжат гладкие современные механизмы его мозга.

— Воля, которую я подразумеваю, принадлежит мне самому, — продолжает Азирафаэль. Он подобрался к самому главному. — А я ничего не хочу так, как тебя. Мне нужны мы. Я люблю тебя, Энтони Джей Кроули, и никогда не перестану, и мне, черт возьми, нужно с этим что-то делать.

— Азирафаэль, — горло Кроули работает над тяжелым сглатыванием. Его глаза сверкают.

— Мой дорогой Кроули.

Проходит сорок четыре секунды, потом пятьдесят, потом целая минута. Две. Три. Пять. На этот раз они не считают, они слишком заняты поцелуями, чтобы обращать внимание на время. Становится очевидным, что они никогда не смогут покинуть дверной проем — так бурно начинается их воссоединение.

Азирафаэль только и успевает сказать между неистовыми поцелуями, на которые он не уверен, кто больше отвечает:

— Диван. Быстрее, — и затем, когда он тащит Кроули через весь магазин за собой: — Я хотел бы заключить сделку.

Кроули моргает в его сторону, его рот кривится в полуулыбке.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Я этого пока не делал, — блаженно улыбаясь, когда Кроули едва не спотыкается о ковер. — Нет, я думаю, нам лучше начать с того, что ты останешься здесь на ночь.

— А-а, — отвечает Кроули, и его улыбка снова расплывается тонкой линией. — Я могу придерживаться таких условий.

Азирафаэль едва не швыряет его на диван, тянется следом, чтобы оседлать его трижды проклятые бедра.

— И на следующую ночь тоже, — продолжает он. Целует Кроули в шею, в горло, в челюсть. — И на следующую. — Целует губы Кроули, теплые и чудесные. — И следующую.

Кроули обхватывает его руками. Как идеально они ложатся на место, словно были предназначены для того, чтобы обнимать его. Как и они сами.

— Все ночи, — говорит Азирафаэль, — каждую ночь.

— А ты знаток переговоров, у тебя хорошие аргументы, — отвечает Кроули. Он начинает расстегивать пуговицы на жилете Азирафаэля хитрым чудом, в то время как его руки остаются неподвижными. Он снова улыбается от уха до уха. — Убедительно. Но это чертовски много ночей, ангел. Что я получу взамен?

Азирафаэль замолкает на полуслове, целуя Кроули в подбородок. Поднимает голову.

— Пойдем наверх. Пойдем в постель, и я тебе покажу.

— Продано, — говорит Кроули, — найдешь все бумаги уже подписанными.

Счастье, которого Азирафаэль прежде не видел на его лице, превращает красоту Кроули в великолепие — еще никогда не было так очевидно, что он когда-то был ангелом.

Но Азирафаэль предпочитает его именно таким. Они не из Рая и не из Ада, они с Земли. Они такие, какими должны были быть. Как было написано. Как они будут писать вместе, как будут заполнять главу за главой. Все началось, как и следовало ожидать, с саквояжа с книгами.

Они поднимаются наверх. По приблизительным подсчетам Азирафаэля, проходит не меньше недели, прежде чем они возвращаются. Кроули предлагает отвезти Азирафаэля на завтрак — в отеле Уолсли только что освободился столик. Азирафаэль целует его и берет за руку.

Первым к двери подходит Кроули. Все замки открываются перед ним, потому что он там живет.


End file.
